


He Rides

by Ohtori



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Motorcycles, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Yuri is 18, drooling lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtori/pseuds/Ohtori
Summary: Otabek and Yuri go on a late night adventure.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	He Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! This is my first official work I've posted anywhere so I'm super excited! I gave it this title from the song by La Roux, but it isn't a songfic sorry lmao.  
> I want y'all to know that Yuri is absolutely 18 in this fic, please don't arrest me. Please let me know what y'all think in the comments below!

Yuri quietly shoved his belongings into his backpack, trying his best not to wake his grandfather up. He was very laid back with Yuri leaving the house late, but 1am was surely much too late. In his pocket, his phone buzzed with a text from Otabek.

I’m outside.

“Shit...” Yuri muttered, quickly strapping his boots on. He threw on his tiger print jacket and ran outside with his belongings. Right outside was Otabek, waiting patiently on his bike.

Just the sight of him made Yuri bite his lip, trying to restrain himself from just throwing himself onto the beautiful Kazakh man.

“Here.” Otabek smiled, handing his extra helmet to Yuri. He quickly slipped it on and got onto the bike, arms wrapped around his waist. He wanted to feel up his sculpted muscles, but he knew he can’t distract him.

Otabek drove off into the night, with Yuri practically shaking with excitement. He loved going to their favorite spot late at night, where no one can bother them.

Otabek pulled up and stopped at their favorite spot: a beautiful cliff giving a beautiful view of St.Petersburg in all of its glory. He rested the bike on the kickstand and help Yuri out of his helmet.

The two took to sitting on the edge and staring at the city, in a blissful silence. Yuri rested his head on the Kazakh man’s broad shoulder, and took his hand to rubbing down his thigh. Without any protest, Otabek wrapped his arm around his lover.

“Yura...” he spoke, almost a whisper.

Yuri looked up and locked eyes with the man, a look of absolute love and affection written on his face.

“Yea, Beka?”

“I..” he stuttered, looking as if he lost all words he was about to say.

Yuri huffed, growing impatient with the tension.

“What, spit it out Beka!” He yelled, his classic scowl taking over his face.  
His grip around Yuri tightened.

“I want this to go on forever...you and I.” Yuri’s abrasive act ceased, his face softening at his lover’s words.

“Yea..I do too..”

“Yuri, I...I want to make you mine.”

These words left a confused expression on Yuri.

“I am yours...I don’t understand Beka?”

Without any other words, Beka locked lips with Yuri. Yuri didn’t have any protests, and reciprocated.

Their steamy makeout session was halted when Beka pulled away.

“I..want to make you all of mine, Yura. Please...”, while his hands resting on his hips. It all clicked together for Yuri, and he let out a small whimper at Beka’s large hands running up his tiny waist.

“Beka..p-please..take me..” he whined, which was enough to push Otabek over the edge.  
Grasping onto each other and continuing to lock their lips and tongues together, Otabek worked his hands to remove Yuri’s belt and pants, with a little bit of help from Yuri along the way.

Yuri, always trying to take advantage of any situation, quickly worked to reach and unzip Otabek’s pants and yank his shirt off.

“Fuck..Beka wait!” Yuri reached for his bag, yanking out condoms and lube. The look on Otabek’s face was priceless.

“You had all this stuff with you..?” He muttered while peppering Yuri’s neck with kisses. “So naughty...”

The blonde let out a soft moan, placing a hand behind the Kazakh’s head to bring him closer.

“Please Beka...I need it so badly, I’m really ready this time..”

He was so adorable. Otabek had waited until after the season to take Yuri’s virginity, so that he wouldn’t get crucified by Yakov if Yuri was struggling to skate after.  
Otabek took to being assertive with his lover and set him on his back. He took the lube from him and squeezed an ample amount onto his fingers. He looked up for Yuri’s permission, where he was met with a quick few nods.

He slowly pressed two of his lubed fingers into his ass, being met with a string of Russian curses and adorable moans.

Otabek slowly worked himself into Yuri’s tight hole, enjoying the sight of the Russian writhing in pleasure.  
“Beka...! Ah..I want it..”

“Are you sure?” the brunet asked, removing his fingers.  
Yuri growled and grabbed him by his shirt collar to bring him closer.

“Yes, And I don’t want you to go easy on me.”

Those words were enough to push Otabek over the edge, as he proceeded to pin him and push Yuri’s legs down. God, him being a skater definitely had its perks.

The blonde let out a soft gasp at his sudden dominance. Otabek opened and quickly rolled a condom on over his cock, eager to fuck Yuri senseless.  
Yuri let out a loud gasp as Otabek filled him slowly with his cock, feeling his ass become full.

“Holy fuck..! B-Beka...you’re so fucking big..fuckkk.” He tossed his head back, enjoying the fullness unlike any other.

Otabek peppered his neck once more with kisses and hickies, slowly working his cock in and out of his lover. Surprisingly, he was met with a slap on his shoulder.  
“Yura, what’s wrong??” He asked, stopping immediately.

“Beka...I told you not to go easy on me!!”

“I don’t want to hurt you-“ he was cut off by a loud huff from his bratty lover.

“I CAN HANDLE IT!! I WANT IT-mmph!” His words were cut off by a firm kiss from Otabek.

He pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues.

“I can show you rough, Yura...” he smirked, pressing back down on Yuri’s thighs.  
Without as much of a protest, Otabek picked up his previous pace and hammered into Yuri. Each thrust was punctuated by a moan or yell from Yuri, his arms weakly hanging around Otabek’s neck.

“B..ah..b-bekaaa...ahhhh...” God, he whined like a brat. Just hearing his pet name only encouraged Otabek more, and he decided to change positions.

He flipped Yuri onto his stomach, and with he let out a huff from being on the hard ground. Without much of a warning, Otabek slipped back into Yuri’s slick ass and pounded into him. Yuri was almost knocked over from the force of it, and used his hands to steady himself.

“Bekaaaaa...” he whined, trying to move back with each of Otabek’s thrusts. He gasped when he felt some of his hair be tugged back by his lover.

The Kazakh held a firm grip on his hair while he continued to fuck into him at a fast pace.

Yuri let Otabek do the rest of the work to hold him up, his arms growing tired. With each thrust, he felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head. God, he was drooling all over himself from the pleasure.

“C-cum...ah...Beka..” he cried, his body spasming from the wave of pleasure. He came untouched, some getting on his pants.  
Otabek pulled him flush against his chest, feeling him up as he came to his orgasm. He grunted in the blonde’s ear, ending off with some hard, punctuated thrusts.

Yuri’s body was practically limp in Otabek’s arms, his body spent from the rough use by his lover.

Otabek was careful to slowly pull out, the two of them falling back onto the hard ground. He held the Russian close in his arms, leaving small kisses on his neck.

“Beka...?” Yuri asked softly.

“Hmm.” Otabek responded, his nose taking in the beautiful scent of Yuri’s hair.

“I want to do the riding this time.” His statement was met with a laugh.

“Do you know how to drive, Yura?” Otabek laughed, bringing him close.

To his surprise, Yuri got up and pinned him to the ground. “I said, I want to do the riding.” He said with a smirk.

God, he was going to be the death of the Kazakh.


End file.
